Movie night with the Salvatores
by Niknakz93
Summary: What would happen if you stuck Stefan, Damon and Elena in the same room while watching films such as Twilight? Laughs galore and special guests! -NEW MOVIE-Underworld.


**Due to the huuugely popular and successful Supernatural version of this, here we go after numerous requests- **

_Movie Night With The Salvatores_

**Enjoy&feel free to leave suggestions on what movies and TV shows they can watch!**

**Movie one-**

**Underworld**

_"Damon, what the hell do you think you're doing."_

_"It's called a widescreen HD TV, brother. It-"_

_"I know, but what's it doing in here?"_

Stefan raised an eyebrow as his brother tinkered around the back of it, then said. "Picture yet?" Stefan sat down and sighed. "No. Try the other way."

"Now?"

"No." Stefan sighed once more and got up, pulling his brother aside and bent down to try the other way.

Damon sat down now and watched as the TV came on.

"Picture yet?"

The elder Salvatore smirked and put his arms behind his head as he relaxed back.

"Nope."

"Now?"

The channel was changed. "Nope." Damon just said, flicking through the channels. Then there was a bout of throat clearing behind him and he looked up and grinned. "Elena. What brings you here on this-"

"Stefan the pictures fine." Elena just butted in and he hissed as something shocked him- a rogue wire.

Damon could hardly supress a smirk as his brother nursed his shocked hand for a moment until it healed up. Elena now frowned. "What's all this about?"

Stefan folded his arms now at his brother. "And where did this come from."

Damon just looked at them both and said in mock suprise. "Oh, are you talking to me?"

"Damon..."

He scoffed now, twiling the remote in his hand. "I... found it."

Stefan nodded slowly, raising an eyebrow. "And where did you 'find it'"

"Department store."

Elena rolled her eyes and just said. "I'm heading to school, see you later." she gave Stefan a smile and Damon called after her. "Stay safe now sweetie!"

Stefan now looked at his brother accusingly, and Damon shrugged. "What? I'm just wishing her a happy and... productive journey." he grinned and got up, walked over to the table and picked up a DVD case. "I feel like watching some super hot vampy chicks kick werewolf ass."

Stefan took the DVD and scoffed. "Underworld? Never took you fo a fan."

Damon took it back. "Nah I'm not. But come on-" he held up the case. "Kate Beckinsale. Come on. That chicks so..." he cast around for a word but just ended up with. "Hot."

Stefan just laughed incredulously and Damon smirked. "Oh yeah, I forgot Elena banned you watching other women."

"You lie, Damon."

"Maybe." he grinned again. "Care tp prove me wrong then Stephanie dearest."

Stefan shook his head and just groaned. "We have to-"

Damon laughed once. "Hunt down Klaus? Come on, have some enthusiasm! The guy, wolf... whatever he is can wait-" he punched Stefans arm a little. "Come on! Where's the brotherly bonding?"

The younger Salvatore groaned now, knowing Damon would just tie him to a chair if he refused.

"Ok."

"Excellent! Grab some Scotch, a few bottles of Bourbons and some popcorn. Oh, fetch my glass from the tab-"

"Any thing else sir (?)"

_"Did I mention popcorn?"_

**Later on...**

Stefan watched in disgust as his brother grabbed a fork and stabbed it through a popcorn, dunking it into his blood and promptly ate it.

"What?" Damon frowned as he got another indignant look.

Stefan just said. "That's-"

"Gorgeous. Try one?" Damon held up the fork and Stefan just raised an eyebrow and Damon shrugged. "More for me."

Stefan groaned and grabbed a glass of Scotch and Damon took it off him. "Mine, you can have the Bourbon."

Damon now turned back to the screen and ate another bloody popcorn. "Man, she is just..." he let out a low whistle. "She can bite me any day."

The younger brother didn't react to that, but just said. "Can't we just... lop Klauses head off?"

"You, my brother, are drunk."

Stefan laughed. "No, just... why can't we?"

Damon looked thoughtful, then shrugged. "He'd glue it back on."

"Glue?" Stefan laughed, then Damon chuckled. "Staples are way too bright for him."

"I don't get it."

"Neither do I!" Damon just laughed, popping in another red covered popcorn.

The front door opened now and Elena came in, frowning at the pair of laughs coming from the living room- what the hell-?

She walked into the room now and just stopped dead and stared at the sight of Damon and Stefan sat on the sofa watching a film with popcorn that looked suspiciously red. Blood red.

"Are you both... drunk?" She now asked and Damon grinned. "Hi Elena. Want a popcorn?"

Stefan groaned and just batted it out his hand. "Behave!"

"What's going on?" Elena just frowned and Damon looked at his brother and they both started laughing. Damon finally got out. "Say Klaus is half and half... how do you think he does it? Cus' if he's a dog..."

Elena just backed out the room and closed the door behind her, shaking her head in disbelief.

What was the world coming to-?


End file.
